


Blind Date Jitters

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, blind date au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Alec is going on a blind date and he's nervous. Magnus is beautiful and that isn't helping.





	Blind Date Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you feel about this, I'm not sure how I feel about it.

Izzy had been trying to get Alec to go on this blind date for months now. He'd kept giving her some excuse or other as to why he couldn't make it, but Izzy is persistent and Alec has never been good at saying no to her. 

So, here he sits, at one of the fanciest restaurants he's ever been to. He can't help but to wring his wrists every five minutes, feeling incredibly nervous. All Izzy had told him about the guy was that he was a beautiful warlock named Magnus; what if he didn't like him when they were face to face? What if Magnus didn't like Alec? 

Alec is starting to have laboured breathing when someone puts a hand on his shoulder. He'd be lying if he said he didn't jump in surprise. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. You must be Alexander." comes a smooth voice 

Alec looks up at the man as he circles the table to the other chair. The man, who must be Magnus, is the most beautiful man he's ever seen and his mind goes blank. He stares for at least a complete minute and forgets that he's meant to be doing something social. 

After a silence a beat too long, Alec snaps out of it and gets to his feet, extending his hand towards Magnus.

"Hi, yes, nice to meet you." Alec feels like he's rambling

After a hand shake that was more like brief hand holding, they sit and order food. Alec is so nervous, he can't think of anything that sounds right to say. He spends most of the first half hour looking down at his plate and wiping his clammy hands on his jeans. 

At some point, Magnus tries to engage in small talk, but soon realises he isn't going to be able to pull even that out of Alec. 

At the end of the night, with less than ten words being said from Alec the entire night, they stand out on the sidewalk. Alec is sure Magnus can't wait to get away. 

"Well, this was fun. I'd hate for such a wild night to come to an end, but I must be going..." Magnus takes a few steps away before turning and beginning to walk away 

Alec squeezes his hands into fists at his sides, before taking a deep breath and going after Magnuss

"Magnus, wait." 

Magnus stops walking, and turns around to face Alec. 

"Yes?" 

"I'm sorry the date was so bad. I was nervous the minute I got here and then you showed up, and you're to beautiful, so that made me even more nervous, and it got hard to think of anything to say. But I'd really like to go on another date and have a chance to get to know you, if you'd let me." 

During his ramblings, a small smile had formed across Magnus' face. He puts a hand on Alec's arm, and Alec can feel the warmth go all the way down to his feet. 

"I understand. I'd love to go on another date." 

Alec smiles. They stand there, smiling at each other, and Alec is glad he eventually agreed to this date.


End file.
